The Lost Birchwood: Stupid in Love
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Tasha Nettorvon had just moved to her new house with her family after her parents decided that it be a bad idea for her to be around her aunt after how her aunt treated her foster daughter Bernice who at the time was Tasha's foster cousin but will Tasha see her former foster cousin once again? and is Stupid sick? [ Credit goes to imaginarytoon1 ]
1. Chapter 1: Stupid Gets Love Sick

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Stupid in Love Song goes to Rihanna**

**I'm still going to work on The Lost Birchwood, so don't worry :)**

**I just wanted to do a side story on what might be happening with Stupid and plus I just had to do this and I blame the song for this **  
**and I don't know how many chapters I will do for 'The Lost Birchwood: Stupid in Love' **  
**and the funny thing is Stupid is in love but he doesn't know it, you'll see what I mean when you read it and read Stupid's point of view that shows he has no clue that he is in love right a way.**

* * *

[Tasha's Pov]  
my name is Tasha Nettorvon and well the year is 2012 and it has been a year since my dad decided to move away from the place where my uncle and his messed up of a wife live at...and I say messed up instead of aunt because my ex-aunt (and I say ex-aunt cause I don't see her as family any more ever since that terrible day that happen some years ago when I was little and I hadn't a clue what was going on but when I did find out what my aunt was doing I wasn't too happy.)

Bernice was a good and very sweet little girl back then and was so full of life too but ever since what my uncle's wife did to her and made her feel like no one will care about her at all...

well I got to say that even if she was my cousin for a short few years I happen to have cared a lot about her and I even played with her a few times until my dad started to notice something wasn't right after he notice how Bernice was not talking as much and only talked a little and how she seem to be scared of my ex-aunt and when we found out what had been going on after Bernice was taken back from the orphanage

my dad ask the lady who ran the orphanage on the reasons on why she took Bernice back and what I found out why really made me feel scared and angry for Bernice.

angry because I was angry at my ex-aunt for treating Bernice like she was worthless when really she wasn't

and scared cause I was afraid for Bernice because I was afraid she wouldn't trust others after what she had experienced.

well my dad and mom thought it be best if we moved away from where my uncle and ex-aunt live at and we now are just unpacking our stuff and moving it all in the house well we first had to unpack the boxes out of the moving truck and then we would unpack the things in the boxes while the boxes were in the house.

and right now I am listening to my Ipod and the song that is playing is Stupid in Love by Rihanna

while I decide to go for a walk cause I had already put all my stuff in my room so I decided to go for a walk and check out the place we moved to.

I press play on the Ipod and the song Stupid in Love started playing as I started to walk past some houses of the neighborhood we had moved to...and I started to sing the words of the song to myself too.

"stupid in love

Mmm, stupid in love

oh stupid in love, hmm

let me tell you something, never have I been a size 10 in my whole life

I left the engine running, I just can't see

What you would do if I gave you a chance to make things right.

so I made it even though Katie told me that this would be nothing but a waste of time...  
and she was right."I sang softly to myself as I turn a corner and walk past a stop sign and headed down the next block  
and then I started to continue to sing.  
"hmm, don't understand it but on your hands-"I sang while I closed my eyes for minute but when I did I ran into someone and my Ipod flew out of my hand and I heard it fall some where on the ground and I all so felt myself land on my back and someone fall on me and when I open my eyes I saw what look to be a toon weasel who look like one of those weasels from that Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie but I forget their names lets see there was Smarty, Greasy, Psycho, Wheezy and what was the other one again?  
the said toon weasel's eyes seem to go wide when he realize what had happen and all so we both notice that our hands were touching and he seem to move his hand from mine and seem to get up and seem to sit back down and scoot away from me a little bit.  
"uhh...sorry about that."he said to me and I get up and sit on my knees and rub the back of my head to which was hurting a little but I didn't show it "it's okay no worries, I mean these things happen and it is kinda my fault for not watching where I was going I mean I could of think of worse things that could of happen, so it isn't your fault okay."I said to him and he seem to look down at his untied shoes in a nervous manner for some odd reason.

"by the way my name is Tasha Nettorvon whats your name?"I ask him and he seem to look from his shoes and up at me when I told him my name and ask him his name.

"it's Stupid...my name is Stupid."he said to me and I guess it is a good thing he said his name was Stupid otherwise I would of thought he was calling my name stupid.

"say Stupid do you mind if I help you with your untied shoes? I'm sure I can tie them for you if you like."I said to him and he seem to be a little confused at my offer cause he ask "why you want to do that?"

"well it seems that you had no clue that they were untied and plus you must of trip on yourself while you were walking and when we kinda well in a way ran into each other so to make up for it being my fault I will tie your shoes for ya."I said as he seem to be thinking on if he should trust me to tie his shoes and so with out a moment of a second thought he said okay to me and then I started to tie his shoes.

a few seconds later after I tied his shoes and I started to get up and dust off my clothes and I look over to Stupid and I smile at him with my hands behind my back "well I guess I should go now, my parents might be a little worried as why I was gone so long see ya around Stupid."I said as I wave bye to him and I started to head home cause I know that not only my parents would be worried as to where I went off to but would all so want me to help unpack some more so I better go help with that

but I can't help but feel I am forgetting something, but what?

[Stupid's Pov]

I couldn't help but feel funny inside when I saw her and when she talked to me and even when she told me her name

maybe it was gas? maybe I need to burp really bad and that is one of the reasons why when I saw her I started to feel all funny

and plus why is my heart beating so fast? do I need a doctor?

maybe I should ask Smarty if I could go to the doctor to check what is wrong with me cause even my face feels all hot and it isn't even hot out right now.

I wonder if that Tasha girl would like to be friends?

as I was about to walk away from the spot I'm standing in, I saw something shine from the ground and I saw it was one of those Ipods that Bernice would sometimes let me and Psycho listen to.

and I knew this wasn't Bernice's Ipod cause this Ipod was a yellow color and when I pick it up and turn it over it had the name of who it belong to and the name said "Tasha Nettorvon"I read out loud and I could feel my heart beat really fast again and my eyes go wide "maybe I should go to the doctor at toon town first before I return this to her, after all I could be really sick and I don't want to get the others sick if I'm sick with something that could be very bad for them."I said as I place the Ipod in the pocket of my shirt and I started to head back to toon town and go drop off the Ipod at my place and then head to the doctor's so he can see what is wrong with me.

and I really hope that it isn't too serious...

[Tasha's Pov]

2 hours later in my new bedroom as I was on my bed with a bag of ice on the back of my head and my eyes go wide as it hits me on what I forgot and it was my Ipod!

man how stupid can I be as to forget my Ipod?! my yellow Ipod that I got on my birthday!

man this stinks I had all my songs in that Ipod that I happen to listen to and now it is gone and who knows who might find it even if my name is on the back it is most likely they wont return it if it turns out to be the type of person who wont place it to the lost and found.

just then my cell phone started to go off so I reach for it and I open it up and place it to my ear "hello?"I said and then all of the sudden I hear a squeal from the other end of the phone call.

"Tasha! Hi! I heard you moved here too! it's me Patsy! how are you?!"Patsy's voice said on the other end of the call

it had been a while since I last seen Patsy who told me she had a huge crush on Psycho now (and she tells me this over the phone by the way) to which I thought was kinda odd but then again she did have other crushes before I think

like during camp she saw one of the boys from the boys side of the camp and yelled out that she was going to marry him to which became very awkward since after she first saw him she started to sneak over to the boys side of the camp and bother the boy who she got a crush on but when it was time to go she talk to him and told them they needed to break up (even though it was a one sided love and the boy didn't love her back ) and they needed to say good bye to each other

but instead of being sad or mad, the boy was very happy and I mean so happy he started to do cartwheels to the bus.

yeah the boy was that happy to be free of Patsy well at least she doesn't act that boy crazy any more and that was back when we were younger and anyway

and lets not forget the time she followed my cousin home and freaked him out when she ask him if he wanted to go on a date.

I told her that he had a girlfriend but she keeps saying his girlfriend whould never understand him like she did

and after she followed him a few more times she was over him the next day and that made both him and his girlfriend very happy.

and I don't want to think about the birthday party mess that Patsy caused.

"so you want to go to a sleep over that Bernice is going to have? well she isn't having it yet cause first she has to ask if it is okay and she needs to make the invites and lets see who did she say she was going to invite? oh yeah me, you since she heard you just moved here and lets see who else? oh yeah some new friends of her will be there but sadly not all of them can go to the sleep over since half of them will be busy that night, so it will be me, you, Catrina, Elysia and Felicia."Patsy said to me and I didn't know who those three girls are but I guess I will meet them at this sleep over if there will be one if Bernice gets permission for it first.

after a long talk later we both said good night to each other and then I place my phone back down on my table and went back to trying to go back to sleep and take my mind off of loosing my Ipod.

so I place my cover over my head and tried to get some rest.

* * *

**sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I am thinking I will make a few chapters of this**

**and the said sleep over will be showed in a future chapter of The Lost Birchwood :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Whats Toontube?

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell and Penny Gruwell goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Looney Tunes Show, Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs goes to Warner Bros.**

**and again the sleep over that Tasha will go to will be in The Lost Birchwood**

**Not in The Lost Birchwood: Stupid in Love, it will only talk about it in this short story.**

**Credit for Good Girls Go Bad goes to Cobra Starship **

* * *

[Tasha's Pov]

I was walking with Patsy when she talk about who Bernice was going to invite to the sleep over  
I mean she did tell me that me, her and some girls named Catrina, Elysia and Felicia.

"so yeah she is like inviting Dot Warner, Tina Russo, Lola Bunny, Petunia Pig, Barbara Anne Bunny or as she is known as Babs Bunny and lets see who else is going?...oh yeah! Shirley McLoon, Fifi La Fume, Mary Melody, Elmyra Duff and Jessica Rabbit."Patsy said with a smile as I was surprise to find out that it wasn't just going to be human girls at the sleep over but all so toon girls as well.

"wait isn't that too many guests?"I ask her and she gave me a big smile.

"that is why the sleep over is being moved to her other place, like her home away from the real world, she like said we can have the sleep over at her Castle at Arcade Town, the Castle is Called The Birchwood Castle and I heard from Bernice she is inviting her sister Beatrice and her sister's friend Cressida and all so Cressida's sister Penny to the sleep over at the Castle at Arcade Town."Patsy said to me and I couldn't help but be surprise that so many girls were going to be at the sleep over.

"I even heard from Bernice that she caught the Toon Patrol talking about sneaking to the sleep over and spying and learning any secrets from us girls! that and I think they are just being curious as to what goes on in a girl's sleep over and plus the names of the toon girls are only half of the girls that are gonna be there some other toon girls will be there too well save for ones she kinda got into a fight with due to a misunderstanding between her and them and I wont say how the fight went down between her and the said toon princesses but lets just say those princesses had got on to Bernice's bad side."Patsy said to me and I couldn't help but be surprise cause the Bernice I knew was a little shy and didn't like fighting, I wonder what changed? something tells me I got a good idea of it being my Aunt but she could be only one of the reasons for Bernice change.

"oh did you check out that music video on Toontube yet?"Patsy ask me and I couldn't help but be a little confused when she said 'Toontube' "Patsy don't you mean Youtube?"I said to her and she giggles and shakes her head no.

"No! 'Toontube' well the video is on Youtube too but Bernice had posted way before she ever met the Toon Patrol and other toons, it is called Toon Patrol Make Them Good Girls Go Bad and it has different video clips of some toon girls in it that shows the girls at times and the song is of course Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship but she had posted it on to Toontube for those who live in Arcade Town to watch."Patsy said to me and then I stop as she keeps walking but I stop her by grabbing her shoulders and turning her around and looking her in the eye.

"so wait you mean to tell me she made a music video of them?! do they know about it?"I ask her and she shakes her head no.

"no they don't know about it and I don't think they go to Youtube or Toontube so they might not have a clue about how many fans they have in this world, man can you picture Greasy's face if he finds out he has fan girls? then again better not tell him it might make him freak out in so much happiness he would faint with a big goofy smirk on his face."Patsy said with a few giggles

"so what is her user name?"I ask Patsy as we started to walk once again.

"her user name is Burn-NicelyWood411, she even kinda goes by the same user name on some site called Toon Rabbit and Weasel Gang's Toontown Fanfic site, it is a site where fans write fan stories and even crossovers for them and Bernice's user name is a little different because on that site she goes by Burn-NicelyWood911."Patsy said and I couldn't help but raise my left eyebrow at what she just told me.

"what is the difference?"I ask her as I still didn't get what was so different between the two user names of Bernice.

"duh! because one has 411 and the other has 911!"Patsy said with a smile as if it was no big deal and I couldn't help but think this was going to take some getting use to and wanting to just change the subject.

"so how about we go over to your house and you can just show me that music video she made, so when did she make it any way?"I ask her as we headed to her house to watch the music video.

"oh about when she was 15 years old and I forget what the name of her other music videos but we can watch them after we watch the one with the Toon Patrol."Patsy said as she grabs my hand and starts to drag me to her house

and I couldn't help but feel that soon enough the Toon Patrol is going to find out about that music video.

_  
[Stupid's Pov]

I was in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to call me in for the check up after I told the nurse about how I started to feel sick after I met Tasha and I really don't know why I started to feel sick maybe it really is some kinda bug that is going around

and when I was reading a comic I hear someone call for me.

"Stupid of The Toon Patrol? your next, Stupid of The Toon Patrol your next."the Doctor said as I get up off my seat and walk over to the Doctor who was a Toon Rabbit.

"that's me sir."I said then he told me to follow him and then I started to follow him and he told me that he isn't my Doctor but he was told to get me for the Doctor that was going to give me the check up but was going to run a little late but would be here soon so the Doctor with me right now tells me to wait in the room that the other doctor will see me in.

well it has been a few hours and still no Doctor and I was about to leave because I didn't think the Doctor was going to show but as I was about to get off the hospital bed

I hear the door open and in came the doctor who I was very shocked to see who the Doctor was and who it was behind the door...

was none other than...

* * *

**I know it is a cliffhanger but you will find out who the doctor is in the next chapter.**

**and remember Bernice's user names that is Burn-NicelyWood411 and Burn-NicelyWood911 is just for the story **

**and there is no Toontube or Toon Rabbit and Weasel Gang's Toontown Fanfic site that Bernice is a member of in real life, it is only real in the Story.  
**

**and I am thinking of placing that idea in The Lost Birchwood.**

**and maybe I could make it so that Bernice made the Toon Rabbit and Weasel Gang Toontown Fanfic Site when she was like 13 years old XD**

**but Bernice could be like the only member of her own site and so she could have only a few short stories on the site that she could of did when she was younger and plus she could of made a chat room on the said site when she turn 15 years old and she could of made some upgrades to The Toon Rabbit and Weasel Gang's Toontown Fanfic site **

**and she could of upgrade it so it can have fan art posted on it but the only fan art she could of posted was maybe something like**

**her drawing of a hover car version of the Toon Patrol's Car.**

**that idea sounds cool :D**

**and the said car wouldn't look real life like but it looks more like a toon car (only with out being alive like Benny The Cab.)**

**oh and the music video about the Toon Patrol with the song Good Girls Go Bad **  
**isn't really on Youtube just so you know**

**but it be cool if there was a music video with the Toon Patrol and that song, I wonder if there is one?**  
**that would be pretty cool.**

**and sorry this chapter isn't perfect but at least it is a little okay and I will try to make the next chapter a little longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: Doctor Birchwood

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Beatrice Birchwood, Tommy Birchwood, Cressida Gruwell and Penny Gruwell goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic Series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

**Credit for Kingdom Hearts goes to Square Enix & Disney**

**sorry this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to make the next chapter a little better but at least this chapter is a little okay.**

* * *

[Stupid's Pov]  
when the door opens up a human woman wearing a doctor's jacket came in.

the woman had blonde hair with few grays in it up in a bun and her eyes were a greenish blue color and she was very beautiful and had a curvy figure and she was wearing a blue sweater and a red skirt on and was wearing black shoes.

she was all so wearing pink lipstick on but that was all the makeup she had on and she was holding a clipboard and was right now looking it over before she look at me with a kind smile.

"hello you must be Stupid, I am Doctor Bernadette Birchwood and I will be checking to see what is making you ill."she said to me as she moves her clipboard down and placing it under her left arm and I saw her name tag had her name which was 'Doctor Bernadette Birchwood'

"duh...how can your last name be Birchwood?"I ask as she walks over to a near by table and places a clipboard down and then looks at me with a smile that kinda reminds me of Beatrice's smile.

"oh that is easy sweetie it is because my name is Mrs Bernadette Birchwood, I believe you know my grandson Thomas and my granddaughters Beatrice and Bernice."she said and when she said that I couldn't help but think it over a few minutes before it hits home to my brain and then my eyes go very big as dinner plates and my jaw drop down to the floor.

and seeing my reaction she seem to giggle before adjusting her glasses on her face before taking out that thing that checks for a persons heart beat and she walks over to me and starts to check my heart.

"you seem surprise."she said as she seem very amused at my reaction.

"but you look too young to be a grandmother! you look like you could be like Eddie Valiant's younger sister! that is if he even has a sister..."I said as she seem to giggle at this "well I will take that as a complement but I can make myself look my right age of course but it is sad that I had stop aging due to well...you know the same thing that help my grandbabies? well I was gave the same thing some years after my children were well still just kids, it is a long story on how it all happen but I hope to see my family once again even if I do look the same age as when I left..."she said as she seem to be very sad and I can tell she really missed her family but why did she leave in the first place?

"how come you left?"I ask her and she looks at me and she took out one of those things to check my eyes

"it is a long story but now I have a new reason to be away from them so I can protect them because they can wield special Keyblades that match of what their hearts...for Beatrice her keyblade is knowledge and courage of heart which means her keyblade is powered by her knowledge and her courage, Thomas's keyblade is honesty of heart, Cressida Gruwell's keyblade is generosity of heart, Bernice's keyblade is love of heart and there are others too but I believe I shouldn't tell too much until I find all of them and keep their names in the keyblade wielder data base on my computer at my place now then back to why you are here, you don't really seem sick so tell me when you started to feel like you were sick."she said to me and then I thought of Tasha and my face started to feel like it was about to become on fire and I was looking at my feet as I started to feel nervous for some odd reason and then I hear a giggle and I look up and saw that Beatrice's Grandmother Bernadette was giving me one of those knowing looks that says that she knows what is wrong with me.

"do you know what is wrong with me? am I dying!? how do I got left?!"I ask her and this seem to make her go from giggling to laughing and holding her sides and I couldn't help but frown and she must of notice how unhappy I was and stop laughing and was now just smiling at me.

"Stupid sweetie you aren't sick, well not in the sense that would show that your ill, now when you first started to have the feeling your were 'sick' was it at the same time you met a pretty girl?"she said and when she did say that I started to feel my face feel hot again and I couldn't help but gulp as I let out a squeak when I tell her "Yes...!"and it even felt like my voice was cracking because I was so nervous as I thought about how sick I am and the fact I could die and the fact that I was thinking about Tasha at the same time.

"oh sweetie you are just love sick and that isn't bad your just in love."she said to me and I couldn't help but feel shock as I look up at her with wide eyes "you mean I'm in love with Tasha?!"I ask her and she nods her head

"yep and don't worry I wont charge you."she said as she goes over to a clipboard and started to read it.

"so this is what feeling in love feels like? now that I think of it...it feels nice like a warm hug."I said with a smile as I finally find out that I wasn't sick but in love Tasha.

and as I was walking to the door and put my hand on the door knob I was about to open it when Bernadette stop me.

"oh hold on deary, you and your friends the Toon Patrol and all so some Toons named Baby Herman and Roger need to come in next month for your all's booster shots there is something going around that will make Toons change colors from pink, blue, purple, blue and yellow with orange spots and it comes with coughing out rainbows and all so sneezing fire and some other things too."she said to me and I couldn't help but feel a little scared at the thought of a booster shot

"okay..."I said and then she takes out a piece of yellow paper and hands it to me and I take it and look it over and it was talking about the booster shot that we needed.

"please give that to your friend Smarty and all so have him drive you all here by monday you wont be going to school on that day and I will be sure to tell your teachers by calling them and telling them that you will be out on that day, now then you better go home and get some sleep you do have school tomorrow now don't you? and if I am not mistaken your class as a test."she said to me and I couldn't help but slap my forehead as I forgot all about the test I had to take but then I started to feel confused as I move my hand from my forehead and look up at her.

"how did you know that?"I ask

"I happen to be friends with one of the teachers who work there and they told me how my grandchildren are doing and all so told me about the test that you all are taking...now you better go, you wont be seeing me until the next month when it will be time for your booster shot."she said to me and I couldn't help but be a little scared at the idea of a booster shot but I tried to think of something that might make me less scared and then I thought of Tasha and my fears seem to go away but then a new fear came in it's place the idea of her not liking me the way I like her and as I walk out of the room and headed out of the hospital and headed home I couldn't help but wonder if I will see her again and just thinking of her made me feel both scared and happy at the same time.

maybe I should ask Greasy what I should say to her if I see her again and if he says anything that might be something he would of did way back before he met Beatrice then maybe I should get some advice from Beatrice or Bernice in case Greasy gives me some bad advice that seem only good for him but not for me because I want to try to show Tasha I like her in my own way but I still think I should get some advice but maybe tomorrow because right now I feel tired and I think I should just sleep on it and try to figure everything out the next day and see who I should ask about giving me advice about Tasha.

but as I let out a big yawn I can't help but think I am forgetting to do something, something I am suppose to give Smarty.

and as I head inside my home and place a paper on the night stand and headed to my bed I thought maybe whatever it is I'm forgetting it can wait until later cause right now I am tired.

so with those thoughts in the back of my mind I go to bed and go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: The Rabbit's Little Girl

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Toon Tonic & Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

[Jill's Pov]

my name is Josephine Layla Rabbit...

but I go by Jill now for reasons because I don't want my mom and dad finding me

why? because my parents are toons and plus they didn't bother looking for me when I went missing for well to me it had been 7 years but due to me going to another real world where humans and toons don't live together I had stayed in that place with a friend of Benny The Cab...

but when I saw them again but didn't go up to them or even let them see me...they seem better off with out me

and because I didn't really belong in the world I was born in before I decided to just keeping living the other human world and I even saw a missing poster that had the picture of me when I was a baby that said 'missing little Baby Josephine Layla Rabbit, yes we know she is a human but that is because me and my wife Jessica both took the toon tonic that turn us humans cause we wanted to know what it would be like to have a human baby so yeah long story short after some time we turn back to our toon selves but not before our little sweetie Josephine being born, now if you see her call us p-p-p-please! she's our baby!'

after I had read that I couldn't believe what day it was posted to which was about a year ago (like way before the whole Marvin Acme case and before he died.) and I knew I must of ended up in a different time and place in that other real world and that is the reason why I am older now because the time I went to must of been different and that is the reason why things are the way they are now.

I guess I should say what I look like well I have blue eyes and chestnut hair, chestnut meaning I have reddish shade of brown hair

and I am 8 years old but I don't really feel like making friends or hanging out with others, I am what you might call serious and I like to keep it that way cause hardly anything makes me laugh and I don't smile very much because there is really nothing to smile about.

I am wearing dark blue pants and a red t-shirt with the words 'I Hate Rabbits' on it cause well I hate the fact my parents never bothered to go look for me and I ended up in well a different time that caused me to come back here where it has only been a year here when I went missing.

"man dang rabbits don't know nothing about taking care of their kids if they did they would of notice that I have been missing more than just a 'year' even if it was a year to them in this time line but out there in the other human world where toons aren't seen by humans, well I ended up in a different time there and they could at least tried to look for me."I said as I glare at the poster and I grab it and I rip it to pieces before throwing it to the ground and heading off down the toontown's street not caring what some toons did to try to make me smile or laugh I just ignore them cause I really didn't find anything funny cause I didn't want to smile cause smiling means being happy and I really don't want to be while I am here...

and all so since I don't feel like going back with living with that friend of Benny (even though I never met him before )

but I thought I would just live off the streets and get by on my own by just going from this world to the other world whenever I want cause it isn't like anyone is going to tell my other wise cause my parents are too busy to even try to look for me and it is most likely they gave up.

oh and if you wanted to know what a toon tonic is it is a tonic that can transform humans into toons and toons into humans...

to make it clear to ya it means if a toon and human couple want to have a baby one of them will have to drink the toon tonic

cause what I learn from reading a book about it that I took from a old toon lady when she wasn't looking...

a toon couple is able to have a baby together

and a human couple are able to have a baby together

but the only way for a toon and human couple to have a baby is if one of them uses the toon tonic and I guess after they do use the toon tonic they go to the hospital after the 9 months are up to pick up the baby cause that is my guess cause I once saw a couple head to the hospital and the lady was yelling for her husband to hurry up and drive them there

but I guess she was acting that way because she really wanted to pick up her baby from the hospital

and I don't know why they don't wait at home and let the hospital's doctor or nurse bring the baby to them if they don't feel like making the trip there it would seem like the best idea.

any who I might as well grab something to eat cause I am starving.

_  
[Stupid's Pov]

it is morning and I am eating while thinking about if there is something I was suppose to remember but I can't remember what that was and even started to scratch the back of my head with the spoon I was using cause I couldn't help but feel that there was something very important I was suppose to tell the others but it didn't have to do with me being in love cause it was something else but I can't remember what that is.

hmm...let me think now cause I know it was something that the doctor told me to tell them

oh well I'm sure it can wait until later after all it can't be that important right?

* * *

**sorry this isn't perfect but I guess it is still okay and I hope you like the idea of Jill Rabbit who's real name is Josephine Layla Rabbit and daughter of Roger and Jessica Rabbit but Jill was born human cause her parents used the Toon Tonic to turn human cause they wanted to know what it be like to raise a human daughter**

**and don't worry I am still going to work on The Lost Birchwood and I hope those of you who have read it will keep reading it and the next chapter will be worth the wait :D**


	5. Chapter 5: I Love You Too Stupid

**Credit goes to imaginarytoon1**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie goes to Robert Zemeckis & Disney**

**Credit for Who Framed Roger Rabbit Comic series goes to Gary K. Wolf**

* * *

[Tasha's Pov]

it had been a few days since Stupid told me he loved me and I had to say I was very shocked when he told me

and it was in front of the whole school!

I was still pretty new at that school but I was happy and lucky that I had most of my classes with Bernice

and well I was eating lunch and siting at the same table with my friends that was Bernice, Catrina, Felicia and Elysia

oh and the other girl who we became friends with who just started the same day I did so we were both new to the school,

her name was Adalyn Renfield and she was...different, and a little what is the word? I guess full of energy...but I don't think that is the right word to describe her but in any case she and Bernice seem to get along just fine and when Adalyn had put two french fries in her mouth and made it look like she had 'fangs' she made Bernice laugh and when we weren't looking Adalyn had went over to the table where the toon patrol were siting at (but odd enough Stupid wasn't siting with them but he was a second ago when Adalyn was placing the french fries in her mouth and making them act like fangs.)

and then Adalyn did something that made both me and Elysia go wide eye in shock and made Bernice, Catrina and Felicia laugh.

"hey! your Smarty right?! the one who drives my new friend Bernice crazy! hey did you mix your reds and whites when you were cleaning your clothes?! don't you know what happens when you do that!?"she said in a most clueless and cheerful look on her face and then as the others laugh, Smarty didn't laugh but in fact he was becoming very angry and he jump up on to the table and glares at her "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"and when he yell like that every toon and human had stop eating and look over to his and the toon patrol's table.

and as it look to becoming serious I hear someone getting up and I look over to Bernice who had that 'protective look'  
and well as I suspected she went over and made Adalyn get behind her as she yells at Smarty and he yells back at her and this went on for a while until she slap him and took Adalyn by the wrist and started to lead her away from the table but as this was being done I saw Adalyn smiling and waving bye to Psycho and he was waving bye to her back...why do I have this strange feeling about those two becoming really close in the future?

after Bernice and Adalyn got back to our table I went back to eating my food but then I hear someone that I really wasn't suspecting to come over to this table and talk to me.

"duh...Tasha?"Stupid's voice called out to me as I stop eating but I held my fork as I ask "yes?"

then he started to get nervous and started to look down at his shoes and started to sweat a lot and then I saw what look to be hearts popping out from his head and that made a me a little confused as to why that was happening but it soon went away as soon as he told me the reason why he came over to our table.

"I love you Tasha! will you be my girlfriend!"he yells out for the whole world to hear even if it was only a few toons and students who heard him say he loved me and I couldn't help but be lost at words at what he said to me.

"I approve."I hear Bernice say as I look over at her in shock and bewilderment at what she just said cause she couldn't of mean what I thought she did.

"approve what?!"I ask and she just keeps a calm look as she takes a drink of her orange soda before placing it down near her plate of food before answering me "I approve of you dating him, he is sweet and nice and very adorable and is a perfect catch and I am happy that you two found each other."she said with a smile before going back to eating and then I look at Stupid once again and he seem to be waiting for my answer to what he ask me and I couldn't help but look away as I said "I...I will give you my answer on Saturday..."I said to him and he seem to look sad for a minute before going back to being happy and saying "okay!"before he went back over to his friends and it gave me time to think about my feelings for him...which will only take about five days until I have to give him my answer on Saturday.

and well it is Saturday now and looking back I did feel scared telling him my answer, I mean what if I told him no and he cried and ran out and I had to deal with a bunch of mad weasels.

but after going through the whole day that day when he told me he loved me and the fact I learn that Catrina, Felicia and Elysia were dating Slimy, Flasher and Sleazy to which I was very surprise and I even ask Bernice if she as dating Smarty and she seem to get a little mad at me but she didn't yell at me but then my thought of her being mad at me change from it being me she was mad at to the fact she was really mad at Smarty and well she told me no and that she wasn't dating Smarty...

and anyway I think I know what to tell Stupid once I see him again...even if it changes our friendship forever.

I was next to the tree in the park at night when I hear someone behind me and I look over and saw it was Stupid who seem a little sad and nervous cause I can guess why he is like that because he was afraid of my answer.

"Hey Stupid."I said to him and he look from the ground and to me "h-h-he-hey Tasha."he said in a nervous way and I couldn't help but smile a little as I knew now how I feel about him and it was more than what I need to know because I knew it could be told to him in one way and that was from not just words but from the heart.

"Stupid...I have a answer for you."I said to him as he look up from the ground and look to me

"okay then what is your an-"he said but I cut him off by kissing him on the lips and surprising him and at first he just stood there in shock before he close his eyes and started to kiss me back a little before I broke the kiss and step away from him and turn my back on him cause I was blushing a little and I could feel my face growing red.

"I have been thinking it over and even though I thought I just thought about you as just a friend before when we first met but then over time that seem to change and well...I found out that well...I love you too and well..."I said before turning around to face him and I told him with a small smile on my face as I feel myself blushing a little "I will be your girlfriend."I said and this seem to put Stupid in shock and then after he seem so surprise he smiled all big and started to dance around and singing "I got a girlfriend I got a girlfriend!" over and over again and I couldn't help but smile at this cause even if he may act childish at times and him being like around the same age as me if not a year or so older...I couldn't help but love Stupid just the way he is, sweet and funny.

just call me stupid in love.

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry this is the end of this chapter but there will be a little more of Stupid and Tasha in The Lost Birchwood: Locked Memories**

**and it is where Adalyn will appear in and I thought I would have her make a type of small appearance in this story.**

**and you can tell who Adalyn will end up being with in The Lost Birchwood Story XD**

**yep Psycho will be the one she ends up with and anyway I hope you like this chapter **


End file.
